moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanbor Emerson
'''Magister Zanbor Emerson '''is currently a researcher and scholar. He has also become a member of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. His work takes him from Dalaran to Stormwind frequently and has been known to hang around both cities. Zanbor is more than willing to help any member of the Alliance with any magical problems or questions they may have. Appearance Zanbor is an older man standing a little less than six feet tall. His graying bread and mustache are kept neat and styled in a fasion typically seen among wizards. Years of studying in libraries have not given Zanbor much in the way of muscle, but his time with the first regiment has kept him relatively healthy. Zanbor can be found wearing one of two outfits. His blue set of robes denoting a mage of Stormwind. It is a standard set with a blue pointy hat. His other set of robes are his purple robes denoting his rejoining of the magi of Dalaran. With both sets Zanbor wear a shirt, tie, and dress pants underneath the robes and has his shiny black dress shoes. Growing Up in Hillsbrad Zanbor was born in Northern Hillsbrad Foothills, in 564 K.C., to Martin and Susan Emerson. Martin was the town's local hedge mage, a mage without formal training, whose primary magical skills were those spells that helped his neighbors. Susan was an herbalist and collected and grew herbs to help the town's docotor. Zanbor was incredibly interested in herbs and their uses at a young age and often accompanied his mother while she was working. Zanbor also studied a bit of magic under his father, nothing to complicated, just small "tricks" to impress his friends. Martin recognized Zanbor's natural affinity for magic and wanted him to have more formal training, so at the age of 8, Zanbor was sent off to Dalaran to study magic. Studying in Dalaran Zanbor studied under a High Elven mage, who brought Zanbor to Quel'Thalas several times for extended stays and even taught him to speak Thalassian. Zanbor studied from all the schools but particularly excelled in the illusion, divination, and abjuration schools. At the age of 20 after many years of training Zanbor became a full mage and was no longer an apprentice. On the day he became a full mage, his teacher gave him his elven staff which Zanbor still uses to this day. After some years in Dalaran in, 598 K.C., Zanbor traveled south, with a group of Dalaran mages, to assist in the building of Nethergarde Keep. After the construction of the keep Zanbor decided to stay in the south and built a home in Stormwind City. Zanbor stayed in touch with his collegues in Dalaran, but was finding the way the southern mages worked was more to his liking. In 602 K.C. at the age of 38, Zanbor formally became a member of the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Working in Stormwind The mages of Stormwind were distrustful of the Zanbor at first, believing him to be an agent of the Kirin Tor spying on the southern mages. But after a couple of years rising through the ranks of the Circle, Zanbor became a trusted member and was no longer seen as a northern mage, but as a mage of Stormwind. In 612 K.C., Zanbor began to grow uneasy at rumors of mass sickness in the north and convinced his parents to move down to Stormwind with him. While moving his parents Zanbor heard news of the fall of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and the death of his former teacher. Zanbor was deeply saddened and this event hastened his belief that his parents needed to move south. Zanbor, his parents, and some others were traveling south, when they received the news that Dalaran had fallen. Zanbor urged his traveling group foreward and rushed back to the city to help in any way he could. Sadly there was not much that could be done. Zanbor helped those that could flee, to come south and helped them find a place amongst the people of Stormwind. Recent Years Zanbor has spent recent years continuing his work in the Circle, where he earned the title of Magister. The fall of Dalaran left him wanting to help people more, especially the people of Stormwind, who were so welcoming to him all those years ago and to his parents and friends more recently. He enlisted in the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade where he reached the rank of Corporal, before leaving to attend the Ashen Tree Academy. After his time at the academy he rejoined the first this time as a civilian alchemist to help the soldiers. Zanbor left the regiment once more as it under went a organizational resuffling and found himself briefly working with the House of Sunwhisper. Zanbor rejoined the first, this time as a court wizard. He transfered during the Tanaris Campaign, having no longer felt comfortable to continue with the regiment in its current state. After the recent events in Dalaran, Zanbor has rejoined the ranks Kirin Tor. Zanbor works with the Magus Senate as a researcher and scholar. His lab is taken care of by Spargles when Zanbor is not present. He still uses his rank of Magister given to him by the Stormwind Circle of Magi and often does work in Stormwind as a representative of the Kirin Tor given his ties to the city. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:The First Regiment Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Dalaran Human Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor